The Luminara Chronicles: Book 1 Discovery
by Jedi Ani Unduli
Summary: Mace Windu and Qui-gon Jinn are just knighted and sent to the planet of Mirial to help with the negotations there when Mace hears a voice in his head and he and Qui discover some evil plot. Will they be able to conquer the evil to bring the young one home
1. Chapter 1

_In response to a challenge on the JC Forums (yes, I actually do pay attention to the challenges), I thought this out, sent it to my Master for betaing, and here's the result! Chappie one- hope you like._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT, and WILL NOT, ever own Star Wars in my lifetime. So there._

Mace Windu landed on the planet of Mirial, along with Master Yoda, Master Koth, Master Piell, Master Poof, and Knight Jinn, his friend, expecting this to be a routine mission. However, little did he know that it would not be the case, especially when he and the rest of the team felt a small tendril reaching out into the Force.

_/Help me/_ it cried. Mace Windu noticed it before anyone else did, strangely.

"Masters, did you feel that?" he asked, concerned. The other Masters felt it right then.

"Yes, we did; thank you Knight Windu," Poof said formally.

"I wonder what it was?" Qui-Gon wondered.

"Well, we certainly can't do anything about it now," Master Poof said firmly. "Now, are we agreed on what we all need to do?" Everyone nodded.

"Go inside the meeting hall, make sure they don't do aggressive negotiations, have them sit and listen to each other, perhaps have a treaty signed and we're done," Jinn said, ticking them off his fingers.

"Not to mention that we may get a Force-sensitive infant to train – if we're lucky," Mace added. Piell nodded his agreement.

"Alright," he said in his scratchy voice. "Let's go." Together, they headed towards the building in where the fight was going on. Mace still wondered about where that voice had come from.

5 minutes later…~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wait, what was that?" Qui-Gon asked. He and Mace had just gotten out of another meeting to survey the premises and protect the Senators from being attacked, yet again.

"What was what, Qui?" Mace asked, biting his lip. Qui-Gon motioned towards the bushes.

"Someone or something just ducked behind that bush over there," he pointed to a clump of bushes about a meter away from them – and from the Senator's meeting hall.

"Qui, I highly doubt that there's someone hid –" Mace began, when suddenly they heard a noise and a whisper.

"_Jedi, come over here_."

"Why, Mace asked suspiciously.

"_Just come over here, please, for this is her last chance,_" the voice continued.

"Her?" Qui-Gon asked pensively, curious.

"Last chance?" Mace wondered aloud. Sharing a look, they both nodded their agreement. Together, they headed towards the bushes, being aware of their surroundings at the same time. When they were surrounded by the bushes, they stopped and cast the Force about, searching for the elusive presence.

"Here," Mace whispered, sensing two beings right behind them. Crouching and motioning Qui-Gon to do the same, he turned around and was face to face with a yellow-skinned being holding a green-skinned baby – both obviously Mirialans.

"Hello," Qui-Gon greeted them both warmly. He then stared at his friend, who was gazing at the baby with his mouth agape. "Mace, what in the name of the Force is wrong with you?"

Gesturing towards the baby, Mace replied, "It's her, Qui-Gon. I kept sensing a presence in the Force, as though it was calling out for help, and it was her all along." He turned to the mother.

"Am I right in suggesting that your baby girl is Force-sensitive?" She nodded pensively.

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely. "Quite so. My husband and I want her to be trained, but there's another power at work to keep her here, beyond the age limit through which you accept Force-sensitive babies."

"I assure you, Madam, that we will do everything in our power to train her," Mace said as convincingly as possible. "What is the baby's name?" She looked straight into his eyes.

"Her name is Luminara Unduli," she said, biting her lip and looking about. "I'm afraid that I can't give her to you right now, as the elders want to be present when we give her to you, but," here she looked beseechingly at Mace Windu, "could you please imprint my daughter, Master Jedi?" She ducked her head shyly. "I somehow feel that yours and my daughter's destinies are intertwined somehow, yet I cannot describe it." Mace put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry," he said firmly. "I'll do it now, so if your daughter is, perchance, kidnapped, I'll be able to find her." He drew both of his hands up and placed them on her tiny forehead. He reached through the Force, finding her connection to it and implanting his signature into her signature. He looked up when he had finished.

"I am done," he said gravely. "If you ever have a problem, madam, that concerns her or you guys in any way, just contact us. We'll be there." She smiled wanly.

"Thank you," she said softly as Mace and Qui bowed to her, mindful of their positions. "It is better if we keep this a secret, as news spreads quickly, and gossip is produced unmindful of the consequences."

She gathered Luminara into her garments, hiding her efficiently. "Please be careful, Master Jedi, as gossipers have ears, and we must keep this meeting a secret. For all purposes, you have never seen us. Is that alright with you?" she asked, worriedly.

"Your terms are agreeable, madam," Mace nodded, understanding. "Now, let us depart, as you could be missed, and our missing presences will soon be noted."

"Fair enough." She slunk quickly and quietly through the bushes, careful to not leave a hint of her passing. Once she was gone, Qui-Gon and Mace quickly made their way back to the Senate building, resuming their positions once more.

"Mace, do you think that was wise?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"I have no doubt that it was the right thing to do, and I sensed no deception from her," Mace retorted. "However, we must keep our guards up, as a potential Jedi could be lost to us."

He could not know, at that moment, how right he was.

_Please review, so I can know how badly I did on this. Tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so sorry, I almost forgot about this story. Cripes, I'm going to forget every story if I'm not careful! Please review._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine....you know that, right?_

The mother of the young force-sensitive went back to her house, carefully shut and locked the door, and breathed in slowly. _So far, so good_, she thought, walking silently over to Luminara's crib to place the baby inside.

"Watch her closely," she told the nanny droid, who nodded acquiescingly.

"Yes, mistress," the droid replied in its monotone. She bit her lip, looked at her child once more, and went out of the room to prepare supper. Meanwhile, the baby girl gurgled happily in her crib, rocking back and forth in her small, black baby-shift. She seemed so happy, so innocent…Yet someone was watching the whole scene, who would soon change all that, and not for the better.

* * *

Mace Windu stretched as the meeting ended and checked the wall chrono. It was 17h35. He managed to refrain from yawning and went to join the other Jedi who were also heading out. Another little giggle filtered in through his shields, and he tried not to smile.

Ever since he had bonded with the young Mirialan baby, he could almost sense her with him at nearly ever single moment, and her signature never faded. _She will grow up to be a great Jedi_, he vowed silently. _If the Force grants me the privilege to train her, then I will do so._

"Hey, Mace," Qui-Gon said, dropping back to join his friend. "You look like you're deep in thought. What's up?"

"Hey, Qui," Mace replied. "I'm thinking about the little one we met earlier this morning."

"Luminara?" He nodded.

"I can still feel her here, in my head." He thought for a while, unsure of how to explain it. "It's like, she's everywhere in my head, and she knows I'm there. She can even send signals to me through this bond. Not in words," he added hastily at his friend's narrowed look, "but rather in feelings and emotions. In fact," he said, grinning slightly, "I can sense her trying to turn off her nanny droid right now, and her feelings of frustration and concentration." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, almost accusingly, aiming a smirk at his friend. Mace blushed, the color blooming underneath the dark brown complexion of his cheeks.

"Maybe," he reluctantly admitted. "She is very interesting, Qui, and I do feel that we both share a bond. In fact, though she's almost a year-and-a-half-old, she can communicate quite well with me." Qui-Gon looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps you should tell this to the Masters," he suggested as they came out into Mirial's hot afternoon. Mace snorted, which was very uncommon for him to do.

"Why?" He looked straight at his friend, raising his eyebrow. "I actually like being connected with her, and I don't want anyone to interfere right now, especially you," he jabbed a finger at his friend's chest, "Qui-Gon." His friend started laughing out loud, and only after Mace glared at him did he sober up…somewhat.

"I always said, Macey-boy, that you needed a padawan to help you loosen up a bit," he said, smirking again. Mace tried not to smile as he whacked his friend's shoulder.

"Owww, Mace…" Qui-Gon Jinn tried to pout innocently. Mace looked at him, sternly.

"Then you, Qui-Gon, should take on another padawan, as it will sober you up," he mocked Qui-Gon's kind of squeaky voice. Qui-Gon was not impressed.

"Mace, you do a really bad impression of my voice, did you know that?" he asked, the grin quite not slipping off his face. Mace sighed.

"Quiggy," he said exasperated, "did you know you scream like a girl? Honestly, we Jedi are more mature than that." Avoiding Qui-Gon's shove, he smiled and said, "Come on, let's catch up to the others before they start wondering about us!" Quickly, the two shut their mouths, put their hoods over their heads, and started to jog down the trail to catch up to the others. As Mace led, he continually thought about young Luminara.

The girl needed training, no doubt about that, and she needed to get to the Temple before anything befell her. His brow crinkled in concern as he continually felt her presence, sometimes growing drowsy, then waking up to constant curiosity. He smiled again. He couldn't help it; her bright presence was enough to bring a smile to even the most hardened and stoic Jedi Master.

Suddenly, he gasped aloud. Luminara had disappeared; nothing left could tell him where she could have gone. He searched in his mind for her, and couldn't sense any of her thoughts. _Either she's blacked out,_ he thought grimly, heading towards where he had last felt her presence, _or she's been taken, her use of the Force blocked._

"Mace," Qui-Gon asked as his friend's face paled considerably, "what's wrong?"

"It's Luminara; I can't feel her anymore. I've got to go after her, Qui, to find out what happened to her, at least." Mace started to run. He looked at his friend over his shoulder. "Go back and tell the Masters what I'm doing, and what's happened. I need to find her." He turned back to look ahead, not knowing or caring if his friend joined him or did what he asked._ I've got to go find her,_ he thought desperately,_ or at least try. She's so little and innocent, and full of hope. I've got to find her before she's gone and/or dead. Oh Force, help me find her, please. She means a lot to me._ He heard a steady pounding besides him, and looked. There was Qui-Gon.

"I…I thought you were…going back to…tell the Jedi…what happened to me?" he asked, pausing to breath so as to avoid getting a stitch in his side.

"Are…you kidding?" Qui-Gon asked. "I'd rather go with you rather than face them. 'Sides, I don't know where you're going, so I might as well follow." A tight smile wound its way across his face. "Mace, you…need my…help," he said between breaths. Mace grinned at him.

"Thanks, Qui," he returned. "Sure glad…you're coming with." Qui-Gon laughed.

"That's what friends are for," he said, overtaking him with a grin. Mace grinned back in response to the challenge and ran faster. _I'm glad he's my friend, and that he's here, because I think I'll need his help…again!_ He looked forward as he took back the lead. _Hold on, Luminara; I'm coming for you! _

_Okay, Mace and Quiggy are on a race against time to get her. What will happen next? (hey, don't ask me. I'm the author, I know, but, sad to say, I don't know what's going to happen next, so give me a break please!) Review please! :D Thank you! ; )_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the third chappie (for all you INSISTENT readers out there *cough cough*)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine... how many times do I have to say it?_

"Come on, Qui-Gon," Mace yelled to his friend, who was starting to lag behind.

"I'm…hurrying…as fast as I…can," the young Knight puffed. He gulped in more air. "Cripes, Mace, when do you slow down?"

"When I'm ready to give up." His eyes scanned the woods as he continued his steady rhythm. "And I'm not ready to give up, just yet." His friend shot him an admiring glance.

"You really have a connection to that young Mirialan, don't you?" he asked. Mace nodded.

"Well, that's a good thing. You can take her on as your apprentice once this is over," Qui-Gon stated. His Korun friend groaned.

"Quiggy, I'm not going to –"

"DON'T CALL ME QUIGGY!!!" The twittering of the few birds suddenly went dead. Mace sighed; now whoever had taken the child would almost certainly know that two Jedi Knights were after them.

"Sorry, _Qui_." He stressed his friend's other nickname. "Anyways, I'm currently thinking about taking on Depa Billaba, the Chalactan who is currently studying under Madame Nu for her history class."

"Did you talk to her already?"

"No, I was waiting to –"

"Well then, take on the Mirialan, once we find her, of course," he added hastily, seeing his friend's eyes narrow just a touch.

"Qui, it's not about whether I am or not going to take her on. I will take her on." He paused, seeing the smirk cross his friend's face. "_After_ I take on Depa Billaba."

"_Fine_." Qui-Gon sighed, then grinned. "I'll still be around to congratulate you once you take her on!" Mace groaned again.

"Let's just find Luminara before something worse happens to her," he said grimly, searching the Force for any hints of her Force-presence. "And we're held responsible for not protecting her…after I promised her _mother_ I would." Suddenly, the bond with the little girl flared bright. "I found her!" He skid to a stop, clinging to the youngling's light, listening to her jumbled thoughts. His friend slowed with him. "Qui, I found her! I know where she's heading." Jinn gave him a queer look.

"She's not…_there_ yet?" He asked. "Wherever _there_ is," he muttered.

"No. At least, not from the images she's giving me." He closed his eyes, trying to see clearer the picture she was giving him. "They're in a green clearing, near the government building. Her abductor is keying in the code…inside…moving towards a lift tube…second floor…third floor, fourth floor…fifth floor…stopping…on fifth floor, down the hallway, abandoned apartment… NO!" He opened his eyes in alarm.

"Wha –?"

"Qui-Gon, they're heading towards a secret landing pad, probably one with a ship already on it. We have to hurry!"

"But where is it?"

"Other side of the entrance to the government building we were for the meeting. We have to go back. Now, hurry!" The two men turned around, and in a split second both were running as fast as they could towards where they had started. Both were tired; however, they knew they had to continue, though, if they were ever to reach the young one in time. Qui-Gon panted as he tried to keep up with his friend. Mace didn't seem to tire, however. He bore a steely-eyed gaze that made him appear to be ruthless and immortal. Qui-Gon knew better, though. His friend may have looked like a self-concerned pirate, but he knew better. The face he held was one of a master who was concerned for his padawan, a master who would give anything to bring his student back to him.

_I never realized how fast they would bond_, Qui-Gon thought. _I think even Mace didn't realize how close he would become to the young Mirialan. Problem is, what happens when he tries to take on Depa Billaba? Will they have to forcibly remove the bond from both of them? It could do more harm than good, not just for the little one but also for him as well_.

He looked again at Mace's face, and decided not to think about it again until he had to. After all, the bonding his friend shared with Luminara was proving useful. If they were able to capture the kidnapper in time, a new student would be added to their ranks.

He just hoped that the bond would be gone before the masters found out. Otherwise, the Nine Hells on Corellia would have to be paid – big time.

_Review, please?_


End file.
